


Kang Daniel’s Upsetting Day

by Millionaire_waltz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Am i gonna regret it later?, Characterization not up to par, College AU, Just simply porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seongwoo and Minhyun mentioned, idk maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millionaire_waltz/pseuds/Millionaire_waltz
Summary: Only 2 things can fix upset Daniel. Sex or food. Sungwoon cant even cooked water properly.





	Kang Daniel’s Upsetting Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. First timer here.
> 
>  
> 
> Grammatical error will be everywhere. Please bear with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Uhm.. yeah.. so...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Eheeey! Eat that Jaehwan! I win!”

 

Sungwoon mocks his roommate with the most annoying voice ever. Jaehwan just stays silent but anger burned into his eyes, he grips his phone and shift his body so he can focus more to the game they were playing for the past hour.

 

“You want to play another round? But i dont think it will change the fact that... YOU WILL LOSE AGAIN! Hahahah!” The smaller man laughs, belly onto his bed across Jaehwan’s, both feet flaps giddily.

 

After countless round of losing, Jaehwan throws his phone to his bed -didnt want to damage the thing- rolls his body facing the wall, and sulk silently. If Sungwoon was not his best friend maybe he already thrown a punch to the annoying minion. But he is a better man, he know he will take revenge someday. But now he must swallow his pride, heart burning with hatred.

 

Some text message alerts dings at Sungwoon’s phone.

 

 **Samoyed** : Hyung, where are you? **23**. **11**

 

 **Me** : Dorm. **23**. **12**

 

 **Samoyed** : With Jaehwan? **23**. **12**

 

 **Me** : Yeah. **23**. **13**

 

 **Samoyed** : Can you ask Jaehwan to go out or something. I need you alone. **23**. **15**

 

Uh-oh. There were something up with Daniel. As Daniel boyfriend for approximately 6 month, Sungwoon knows Daniel is clingy and needy when something upset him. Its rare to see Daniel like this since the boy is recarnation of a dog, always happy go lucky. After they in relationship, Sungwoon certain that only 2 things can fix upset Daniel. Sex or food. Sungwoon cant even cooked water properly.

 

 **Me** : I’ll kick Jaehwan out. But first, what’s happened with you? **23**. **17**

 

 **Samoyed** : I dont want to talk about it now.  **23**. **20**

 

 **Samoyed** : I’ll be there in 30 mins. **23**. **23**

 

 **Me** : Okay. **23**. **23**

 

Damn, it must be serious, Sungwoon lost in thoughts, biting his nails. As the title holder of Daniel’s perfect boyfriend, he already make plans in his pretty head, how to cure frowny Daniel a.k.a how slutty he will go today. But the first struggle he must face is... the sulky loser who is sleeping across him.

 

Sungwoon sits on the edge of Jaehwan’s bed. “Jaennie...” he calls with the nicest voice he can ever fake. “What?” Jaehwan said with unamused voice, still facing wall with smirk on his lips, he know that this gonna be his revenge. He know that small fry wants something from him. He will not give in.

 

“You look extra handsome today. You know that right? The world outside needs to see the greatest Kim Jaehwan. It such a waste if you just sleeping here, all the flowers and birds waiting for you to praises their king, King Jaehwan.” Sungwoon spurts bullshit into air with smiley face.

 

“It’s fucking midnight. The flowers and birds are already asleep.”

 

“Fine! the ghosts and burglars are waiting for you!”

 

“...”

 

“Kim Jaehwan. I beg you!” Jaehwan smells the desperation on Sungwoon words, he will win this battle. Revenge is dish best served cold.

 

“Nope.”

 

“...Okay fine then! I will pleasure my man here in my bed. And you will watch!”

 

“Good. I will record it and upload to porn site or campus blog. Make money with it.”

 

“God damn it Jaehwan. Just give me the deal and get out from here. What do you want?”

 

“Free lunch for a month.”

 

“Do you think i pooped money?!! We have the same status as broke college student... but me with hot boyfriend, you are not. Heheh... Fuck! Sorry it just my mouth always unconciously making fun of you.” Sungwoon slaps his own mouth couple times. “3 days free lunch. Kiss to seal the deal” lips protudes ugly toward Jaehwan.

 

“2 weeks.” Jaehwan pushes the lips that coming to him with pillow.

 

A small ding echoes through, Sungwoon’s phone flashed with a simple message.

 

 **Samoyed** : 15 minutes. Prep yourself. **23**. **36**

 

Damn he is one freaking demanding boyfriend, Sungwoon thought, but that command made him shiver with pleasure. He knows he was whipped for Daniel from the start, or maybe he just have masochist tendency. Or maybe both. Sungwoon must get rid of this loser as fast as he can. 15 minutes is a short time for prep, he must do it now or else he cant walk tomorrow.

 

“Fine! 2 weeks! Get the fuck out now! I hate you!”

 

Sungwoon dont want to think how he can manage to find the money to feed Jaehwan for the next 2 weeks. Its not important for now. He hurries himself to his dresser, frantically searching for something. Jaehwan hums happily, he won a pretty sweet deal, sorts up his bag, he will stay with Minhyun for the night. Even though he could sleep on the couch outside, he dont want to taint his ears with various sound from his roommate and the boyfriend night activity. Sungwoon sits on his bed, lubricant tube on his right hand, buttplug on his left hand.

 

“HYUNG I’M STILL HERE!!!” Jaehwan shrieks, hand covering his eyes as Sungwoon already grabs his sweatpants ready to pull it down. 

 

“God damn it you’re so slow! Hurry up! He’s gonna be here in 15 minutes maybe less!!” 

 

“Fuck!” Jaehwan runs to the door. “Goodluck hyung! Dont forget my lunch tomorrow! Bye.”

 

Sungwoon waste no time as Jaehwan dashed outside, he pulls down his sweatpants, covers his fingers with fair amout of lubricants, position himself onto the bed, finger prodded his entrance, biting his lower lips slowly sliding one finger in. He takes time to finally relaxed, and slide the next finger. Couple minutes passed as he trying to pry open his entrance with 3 fingers, he calms his breath, other hand already hold the lubricated buttplug. “Daniel please dont wreck me too much.” Sungwoon prays as he replace his fingers with the plug. “Oh god.” He cries, the rubber thingy fills him thoroughly, sweat start dripping from his nape, he stay still try to calm his breath, and slowly putting on his pants again. 

 

A couple knock on the door echoes through his dorm. Gosh, Sungwoon already feels a little bit frisky, his ass full, member already half erect, he walks awkwardly to open the door as the buttplug start to move inside him, eyes fills with lust. “Daniel.” He sighs, door swungs open.

 

“Hey, I missed you, babe.” As he closes the door behind them, Daniel right hand immediately grabs Sungwoon’s waist pulls them closer, other arm drapes over the smaller’s neck, body presses together “And i missed this lips the most” he slowly bows his head down to brushes those sinful red plumpy lips with his, pecking it couple times. Sungwoon hands rests on Daniel’s chest, caressing it, his lips slightly open still hovered between them, eyes half closed, breaths heavily.

 

“Daniel, take me to bed, i cant walk anymore.” Daniel smirks and then kissed deeply, tongues crashes together, biting lips one another. One hand slides inside Sungwoon’s pants slowly caressing and grab the butt, fingers moves towards the center area and found something lodged into Sungwoon’s hole, he pushes a little the rubber plate. Sungwoon voice hitches, breaking the kiss, panting crazily.

 

“You such a good boy.” Daniel praises. The other hand guide Sungwoon’s thigh upward so his leg was circling Daniel’s waist. Still holding the buttplug in place, he swoops up Sungwoon’s body with only one free hand. Sungwoon hands wrap around Daniel’s neck, steadies himself, both legs hugging Daniel’s waist, his face flushed red, forehead rest on Daniel’s.

 

“Dont take it out yet, i just inserted it like a couple minutes ago.”

 

“Okay princess, but in the meantime, you must entertain me with something else.” Daniel licks Sungwoon’s lips slowly giving hints that he wants those lips to work its magic later “Taste like cherries tonight.” He throws away his shoes carelessly, and walks towards the dorm room, carefully put down Sungwoon onto the bed. He put down his bag on the floor, then strips himself topless, toned abs put on display. Sungwoon swoons, eyes tracing over his boyfriend body, admiring it and lick his lips.

 

“You always drooling over this huh? Here.” Daniel pulled Sungwoon’s hand, and put it over his abs.

 

“Life is unfair.” Sungwoon sighs. Daniel chuckles lightly, caressing Sungwoon’s hair, bows down and smell the top of his head, leaving small kisses. Sungwoon always envied the hard broad abdoment that he will never have. He scoots over, sitting on the edge the bed, face leans closer to Daniel’s body, hand caressing Daniel’s abs and the other tugging the belt on his pants, pulling Daniel closer to him. He pecks all over the abdoment area, unbuckling the belt, slowly strip down the tight skinny jeans Daniel magically wore, tossing them aside. He stares the growing buldge pressing painfully over the black boxer brief. He traces his index finger from Daniel’s adonis belt -which never avail to make Sungwoon crazy- across his pubic area to finally poke and slowly stroking the head against the fabric that already damped by precum. 

 

“Are you become this mess because of me?” Teases Sungwoon, his finger still stroking up and down the length of Daniel’s throbbing member.

 

“Yeah. Arent you proud of yourself?” Daniel’s hand rests on Sungwoon’s shoulder, grabs it tightly everytime Sungwoon finger touch the back of the glans. Eyes fixed on the lusty face in front of his groin.

 

“Very.” Sungwoon answers, eyes stares into Daniel’s, he laps his tongue over the base of the shaft and move upwards slowly without breaking the eye contact. The friction between the moist tongue and the fabric makes Daniel crazy. Sungwoon loves to watch the younger gulped, gritted his teeth, broad chest started to move quickly from his heavy breathing, trying very hard to hold his composure.

 

“Stop or i will come early.” Daniel’s grips Sungwoon’s hair, forces him to stop. Sungwoon chuckles, hands slowly pulls down the boxer briefs, untucking Daniel’s hard-on, guiding its head to his lips, he sucks all the way to the base, tongue twirling around the shaft. Daniel hissed. 

 

“Damn you good at this.” Daniel hands cupping Sungwoon’s face, caressing the cheek that move slowly, sucking voice resonate in the tiny room. Sungwoon gradually increase the speed, his mouth numb, one hand help pumping the base. Daniel moans, his hips moves involuntary with Sungwoon’s pace. Suddenly, Daniel’s push Sungwoon’s head away, pulling out from the tiny mouth. 

 

“Strip then go all fours.” Daniel’s orders, Sungwoon obediently peels all of his clothing material, leaving him stark naked with buttplug still attached to his ass. He rolls himself face looking down, both hand and knees on the bed, ass hanging facing Daniel. The younger one climbs over, slowly pulls out the buttplug, excruciatingly slow, the intense friction makes Sungwoon moans, feeling the emptiness, he grabs Daniel’s hand that already gripping tightly on Sungwoon’s hip.

 

“Daniel, now. Please fill me.” Daniel steadies the throbbing hard-ons his hand, its head rests at Sungwoon’s opening. Sungwoon suddenly remembered something, he yelped as Daniel pushed in. “Daniel! Condom!” The sensation makes him slump into the bed “Ahh.” He moans, hand gripped tightly to the bedsheet. Sungwoon just going to accept that today is the first time Daniel do him raw.

 

“Oops.” His hard penis already buries into Sungwoon’s ass. He leans into Sungwoon’s back, breath over his neck and whispers “Sorry, cant help it *pant* But dont worry I’m not gonna cum inside. *pant* You already know my kink.” He pulls backwards both the Sungwoon’s hands, holds them in one hand on his bare back, and start to pound him gradually from slow to fast and back to slow, randoming the rhythm he knew its going to make Sungwoon crazy.

 

“Daniel, let me go! I’m near!” Sungwoon pleads, he need to stroke himself for the release. But Daniel never let go of his hands. 

 

“Daniel did you not hear me?! Let me go!”

 

“I heard you. You can come... without your hand.” Daniel tighten the grasp with both hands that will be leaving marks later as Sungwoon tries to untangle his from Daniel but failed miserably.

 

“Daniel please. I’m begging you” Sungwoon cries, face flushed red gleaming with sweat. Daniel suddenly stops, he pulls a little, swift his position more to the left and then ram hard.

 

“Ahhhhh. Fuck!” Sungwoon screams.

 

“Did i press your sweet spot?” Daniel carress Sungwoon’s butt cheek and the slaps it. Sungwoon nodded frantically, eyes closes, hectic panting all over.

 

“After countless of sex, i study all of your weakness, inside and outside.” He rams again at the same place before. White fluid spurts over the bed, Sungwoon moaned quietly, biting the bedsheet. Daniel pound him again three times, until Sungwoon spent his load and collapses. Daniel finally releases his hands, pulls out, flips Sungwoon over. He sits on Sungwoon’s chest, hand pumping his rigid member.

 

“Babe, I’m gonna cum.” As he speeds his hand movement, the other hand guiding Sungwoon’s head tilting it upwards to literally face to face with Daniel’s shaft. “Open your mouth.” Daniel orders with urgency, ready to aim his load into Sungwoon’s mouth, but he fails. “Ahhhh.” He spurts his load all over Sungwoon’s face and hair. A large amount of semen drips from Sungwoon’s forehead, cheek, nose into his mouth and chin, trickles down to his chest.

 

“You taste extra strong today.” As he licks his lips and swallow everything that already on his mouth. Eyes still shuts down, didnt want to repeat the tragedy from their first encounter with Daniel’s ugly kink that Sungwoon got surprised and eyes stung from Daniel’s semen, bloodshot eyes for day.

 

Daniel picks up the wet tissue they always prepare at Sungwoon’s bedside table, wipes clean all of his mess on his boyfriend’s face and chest except for some of them that missed and stay at Sungwoon’s hair. Daniel flops onto the bed laying beside Sungwoon.

 

“That.. was awesome.” Daniel sighs contently. Sungwoon grabs his blanket to cover them both. “Yeah, its one of the best.”

 

“So what happened to you? Why are you so upset? Ready to share with me?” Sungwoon slides his body pressing beside Daniel, head rests on his chest, hand unashamedly caressing Daniel’s abs.

 

“Argh!” Daniel shouts. “That fucking dude. I want to knock him. But Seongwoo stopped me.”

 

“Huh? From beginning please.”

 

“So after the dance practice, me and Seongwoo craving for hotdog from that popular place. We run across town, since its already near closing time. We got lucky, got our order. We walked outside to ate and then some drunk old men bumps into us and dropped our HOTDOGS!!!” Anger still catches on Daniel’s voice.

 

“And then we decide to reorder, but the hotdog place already closed!!! I want to kick that fucking drunk ass!! He didnt even apologized!!”

 

Silence fills the room as Sungwoon stares blankly to the ceiling just simply trying not to kill his boyfriend.

 

“Daniel, did you know that i owe 2 weeks worth of lunch for Jaehwan, just because you fucking morons dropped your hotdogs?!!!”

 

“Huh?” Daniel asks unintellegently.

 

Sungwoon cries inside.

 

 

——————

 

 

“Hey Jaehwan” Daniel approaches him at Uni Cafetaria queing for lunch.

 

“What are you gonna order for lunch?”

 

“I think I’m in the mood for kimbap set today” Jaehwan studies the menu hanging in front of him. Daniel eyeing the price for kimbap set and picks up his wallet from his bag.

 

“Here. We owe you 2 weeks of lunch.”

 

“Cool! Thanks man. By the way, where’s Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“His back gives up on him. Can’t even walk. He’s resting now at the dorm. You can go back now though.”

 

“And smell all the funky shit you pulled last night? No thanks, man. I will stay at Minhyun tonight. Maybe tomorrow, I’ll go back when the smell subsided.” Jaehwan cringes. “Did you overdid him? Damn it, dont answer. I dont want any details.”

 

“Hahahah.” Daniel laughs, buck teeth comes out, eyes slants down.

 

“No. Actually he sprained his back after trying to catch and punch me in the face.”

 

Jaehwan laughter resonates all over the Cafetaria.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic can temporarily filled the thirst for nielwoon fans while waiting for senior-author to post their cool fics <3


End file.
